1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to humidification, and more particularly to devices and methods for maintaining a predetermined humidity level within a desired range in a relatively confined environment such as a cigar box or cigar humidor.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that the optimum range of relative humidity at which tobacco products such as cigars should be stored to optimize freshness is between 64% relative humidity to minimize drying of the tobacco and below 72% relative humidity to inhibit the growth of mold, mildew and prevent the hatching of the Cigarette or Tobacco Beetle, or Lasioderna serricorne, with 65-70% being ideal. Numerous efforts have been directed toward achieving this level of humidity in confined environments, such as humidors. Perhaps the most widespread devices include a slotted container containing a moisture releasing material inside. Conventional moisture releasing materials include water-impregnated ceramic blocks and water-impregnated open-cell foam, which is commonly referred to as “oasis” material or “floral foam” and used to hold and hydrate flower stems.
Many problems exist with these conventional moisture releasing materials. For example, in both cases, regular re-hydration is required by either manually removing the material and pouring distilled water over it or adding water to it while it is in the humidor. In either case, the risk of dripping or spilling water on the cigars in the humidor is unnecessarily present. Furthermore, it is necessary to re-hydrate these types of materials more frequently than many cigar enthusiasts actually do. As a result, if a user fails to timely re-hydrate his or her moisture releasing material, his or her cigars may dry out and become undesirably brittle. Additionally, it is difficult for users to determine when these moisture releasing materials are in need of re-hydration, thereby necessitating the use of an expensive gauge commonly referred to as a hygrometer. Another problem with devices that employ these materials is that they do not regulate relative humidity but merely uncontrollably release water vapor in the cigar box or humidor. As a result, these devices do not have the ability to decrease the relative humidity, when necessary, thereby undesirably increasing the risk of mold and mildew.
One method for attempting to regulate humidity is to add propylene glycol (commonly referred to as “PG”) to a moisture releasing material. Propylene glycol is a hydrostatic liquid that absorbs moisture when the relative humidity goes over 70% and allows evaporation of water when the relative humidity drops below 70%. Conventional devices that employ propylene glycol require the user to maintain the proper ratio of water to propylene glycol within the humidification device. Moreover, the propylene glycol content in the device can easily be washed out during the re-hydration process. That is, when water is poured into a moisture releasing material that is impregnated or partially saturated with propylene glycol, any water that drips or runs out will carry with it some of the propylene glycol. After this happens repeatedly, as it commonly does during the refilling process, the propylene glycol is either totally removed by rinsing action or is so depleted that it no longer adequately functions to stabilize the local relative humidity.
Also, propylene glycol solutions, often referred to as “ 50/50” solutions because they typically contain 50% propylene glycol and 50% distilled water, have been used in place of pure propylene glycol, which suffers from the aforementioned disadvantages when used with conventional moisture releasing materials, e.g., open-cell foam. However, if these components are not properly mixed prior to their addition to the moisture releasing material, the same inconsistent maintenance of relative humidity results.
Furthermore, when reusing ceramic blocks or oasis/floral materials for an extended duration, the pores of the materials become clogged with potentially dangerous organic growths such as mold, spores, and mildew, adding a potential health risk, even if propylene glycol is employed.
Therefore, the need exists for a humidity control device that has the ability to regulate the relative humidity in a humidor, minimize the risk of cigar wetting, minimize the depletion of valuable space within the volume to be humidified, that is simple to manufacture and easy to use.